


Animal. Лучшая половина. Tyl!Юна и Франкенштейн

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Adults, Compare and Contrast, Conversations, F/M, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: ты уже не в Канзасе, Элли.Она сидит в почти неизменившейся просторной гостиной директора, обставленной в строгом сдержанном стиле, словно приемная у врача, только теперь она в состоянии оценить скромную элегантность и не бросающуюся в глаза дороговизну отделки.Снова она вроде бы не нуждается в помощи. Скорее испытывает потребность высказать кому-то свои опасения и поделиться гложущими ее изнутри, не хуже начальственных придирок и осенней депрессии, сомнениями.





	Animal. Лучшая половина. Tyl!Юна и Франкенштейн

Однажды, юным девочкам приходится снять розовые очки. Или зеленые, какие угодно, чтобы понять, что ты уже не в Канзасе, Элли. И отнюдь не в изумрудно-сказочном городе.  
Пелена, мешавшая рассмотреть стоящего перед тобой человека, спадает, и ты отправляешься в путешествие по старым местам, с которыми тебя связывали самые радостные воспоминания.  
Снова, как и много, больше десяти лет тому назад, она сидит в почти неизменившейся просторной гостиной директора, обставленной в строгом сдержанном стиле, словно приемная у врача, только теперь она в состоянии оценить скромную элегантность и не бросающуюся в глаза дороговизну отделки.  
Снова она вроде бы не нуждается в помощи. Скорее испытывает потребность высказать кому-то свои опасения и поделиться гложущими ее изнутри, не хуже начальственных придирок и осенней депрессии, сомнениями.  
Вроде бы все у нее сложилось, не хуже, чем у других – семья, муж, правда гражданский, с которым они так и не решились пока расписаться или хотя бы завести детей. Сначала просто не складывались физические обстоятельства, а затем ее стали терзать психологические сомнения.  
Не то, чтобы муж ее пил, не то, чтобы он участвовал в каких-то сомнительных операциях, однако же не рассказывал о своей работе и другой, внерабочей деятельности даже половины.  
Сначала ей казалось очень романтичным и его загадочный шрам на щеке, и его неразговорчивость, незаметно когда и как превратившаяся в угрюмую нелюдимость и озлобленную скрытность.  
То, что он ничего не рассказывал о себе, и не делился своими планами, жизненными впечатлениями, вообще как будто не испытывал в том потребности, казалось придавало ему ореол мужественности и взрослости, так отличающейся от мальчишеского задора и наивной открытости, которую она находила в его друзьях – Тао и Такео – признаком юношеской незрелости.  
Его неразборчивость в еде, одежде, его отнюдь не наигранное безразличие – к явлениям в мире кино, литературы, музыки - поначалу ее восхищало, как некая форма приспособляемости, пока она не убедилась, что с таким же успехом он может приспособиться и к другой жизни, другим вкусам, другой обстановке, другой работе, мебели, в конце концов, к любой другой женщине, которая согласилась бы сосуществовать рядом с ним на таких неопределенных расплывчатых условиях.  
Так они и живут, вернее она – в вечном ожидании. Когда он вернется с работы или с какого-нибудь задания, может быть сразу, а может быть, после недельного загула, просто потому, что некуда больше возвращаться.  
Может быть, он позвонит и предупредит ее, что заглянет по пути в бар, а может быть просто сочтет это мелочью, не достойной какого-либо внимания.  
Может быть, завтра он вспылит, и переведется в другую организацию, в другую страну, поссорится с начальством, подерется с коллегами или просто с незнакомцами в баре. Раньше ее привлекало это смутное ощущение опасности, окружавшее его высокую, слегка сутулую фигуру с вечно растрепанными, словно запорошенными пеплом волосами.  
Отчасти именно поэтому она стала бояться, что неожиданно забеременеет. То, что она пополнит бесчисленные ряды «брошенных» и одиноких матерей – ее не пугало, страшила его особая, неподдающаяся разумному контролю ярость и вспыльчивость, его почти нарочитые поиски сомнительных приключений, когда ей казалось, что он просто не задумывается о том, что невольно навлекает опасность и на тех, кто стоит рядом с ним. На его любимых и близких.  
Впрочем, он так никогда и не признавался ей в том, что любит. Ее, блюда, которые она готовит, квартиру где они живут, обставленную с такими стараниями и уютом. Любит ее кота, которого он кажется вовсе и не заметил, цветы в пластиковых горшках, энное количество книг, даже не задумываясь, а что же нравится ей. Она же признавалась в своей любви сколько угодно. По телефону, в многочисленных смс-ках, отправляемых ею, еще старшеклассницей высшей школы...  
То, что он всегда чувствовал себя одиночкой ее не настораживало и не удивляло, когда десять лет назад она впервые заглянула в его глаза. То, что он никогда не смотрел ей прямо в глаза в ответ, а хмуро предпочитал отводить взгляд в сторону, беспокоило только ее сообразительную подругу Суйи. Вот уж кто не ошибся со своим стопроцентным выбором. Всего двадцать шесть лет, а уже успешная карьера, любящий муж, взявший на себя большую часть забот об их ребенке, совместный «айтишный» бизнес, официальные договора с крупными консалтинговыми компаниями. Если Такео и влезет случайно в какую-нибудь сомнительную аферу у него предусмотрено все – страховые выплаты в пенсионный фонд, деньги на запасных счетах и рекомендательное письмо к самому Франкенштейну и его влиятельным знакомым.  
Ее же поддерживает хрупкая вера в то, что ее судьба ему хотя бы небезразлична.  
С самого начала их совместной жизни ее избранником двигало некое чувство почти маниакальной одержимости. Некоей полумифической организацией, к которой в свое время по слухам были причастны и сам аджосси, и его друзья.  
С самого начала их отношения окутывал почти мистический ореол тайны.  
Как-то в приступе бесконтрольного гнева аджосси признался, что был когда-то инициатором и участником нападения на одну милую девушку. Юна по-прежнему надеялась, что это было какой-то ошибкой и нападение – слишком громко сказано.  
Чувство вины и гнева в человеке, с которым собирался прожить целую жизнь, выглядело романтичным и привлекательным только в книжках.  
Нет, Юна не собиралась становиться героиней Эмилии Бронте, во всяком случае не хотела посвятить оставшуюся жизнь бесплодному ожиданию. Стареть в неведомом краю, в бегах, без поддержки друзей и знакомых, жить в вечном страхе и вынужденном одиночестве – истинная природа их отношений стала вырисовываться все яснее.  
И вот сейчас, выслушав ее сбивчивые, но оттого еще более выстраданные, вымученные объяснения, бывший директор останавливает ее успокаивающим жестом.  
\- Ты никогда не была частью его настоящего мира. В конце концов, его лучшая половина души была – зверем.

2016


End file.
